It's our life
by NCISCookie
Summary: Tony and Jethro are married and start a family. They have it all planned out. But since when goes everything according to plan? Slash and MPreg, don't like it don't read it
1. Prolog

**Hey guys. This is my first own story and english is not my native language. I know not the best conditions for a good story, but maybe with a little help (constructive criticism, please don't get rude and no flames) I will get better. Just give it a try:-) I don't know how long this story will get. I've finished a few chapters and there will be a lot more;-)**

**WARNING: This is a MPreg story, so please if you don't like it, don't read it**

"I'm pregnant." The next thing he knew were that his husbands lips were pressed on his.

Today exactly a year ago they got married. They had been together for four years before Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS Agent and his Boss, had asked him the holy question. And since then, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo - today Anthony DiNozzo-Gibbs - was the happiest man alive. At least that's how he felt.  
He kept the name DiNozzo just for work, but at home, in private, and in his heart, he was a Gibbs

They had a lot of ups and downs since they were together. Tony knew that he had never had as much confidence in himself as he liked to show people.  
He remembered the first time he and Jethro landed in Bed together, a moment he had tried to delay as long as he could. Because at that time he was sure that Jet would just run when he would have told him that he could get pregnant. Jethro wouldn't have been the first.

But this one day he couldn't stop his partner or himself. So, as they lay in bed together, naked, sweaty and most of all hard for each other, he told him.  
Ant Jet had just smiled down at him "That could come in handy one day" was all he had said, before he had kissed him again.

And today was the day his gene mutation came in handy.  
Two month ago they had began to talk about kids an how it would be if a little one would run around in the house.  
In the last years they had found a perfect rhythm for their relationship and for the time being it was cool. But now they wanted something else. They wanted a change in their life and they wanted their family to grow.

They had it all planed out. Tony would work crime scenes and could interview victims until he was four month along and than he would settle for desk work. He hated that plan, but for his family he would do anything. And Jethro was right, it would be to dangerous with a baby on the way. Not to speak of the risk of a male pregnancy. The medicine was more advanced when it came to male pregnancy then it was a couple of years ago, but there were still a lot of possible complications.

When the baby would be there, Tony would stay home for at least a couple of month. But that would be one thing they had to talk about some other time. Today Tony would say that he would definitely go back to work, when they would have a place in daycare for the baby. He loved his job and it was all he ever wanted to do.  
But tomorrow, or better say, when the baby was there, the whole thing could look totally different.

But at the moment Tony didn't want to think about all this. He was excited and happy and in love. It was their one year anniversary and just a couple of ours ago his doctor had told him what his gut had told him for a week. He was pregnant. He was expecting Leroy Jethro Gibbs' child. In just eight month, their family would grow by one.

Tony knew that the fear would come in the next few days. He had no experience with children and the few he knew didn't like him very much.

But today he was just happy. And as he looked in the wonderful ice blue eyes of his husband he saw, that he was not the only one.  
Yeah, no more thinking today. Today their life was just perfect.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you all soooo much for the feedback!  
****I havn't found a beta reader yet, maybe someone can helb me out? I can't really tell how bad or good my english is and I don't want to torture you;-)  
****  
But now it's time for the second chapter. It will be awhile until something will 'happen'. I want to show their life in this fic, how they live together and above all how they start a family. So no real action, at least for the beginning;-)  
So, now it's time. The next chapter won't come till Monday or Tuesday, because I'm not home for the weekend.**

**Hope you enjoy it and again thank you for the reviews!**

**... **

Again he woke up to the retching sounds of his husband and with a sigh he got out of bed. Like every night in the last two weeks he made his way into the bathroom and cringed as he saw his lover hovering over the toilet.

Jethro took a glass and filled it with water. A week ago, Tony had told him that he was pregnant and although they had planned to have a baby, he would never have thought that he would be so happy about it.  
The topic baby had been a difficult one for a long time. One he could never have talked about with his ex-wives. But Tony was different. He understood Jethro in a way no one ever did, since Shannon. And sometimes he thought, that not even she could have.

That was one of so many reasons he loved his husband so much. Anthony had given him all the time he needed to tell him he loved him, to ask him if he would marry him and now to start a family. He had never pressed the issue and had shown patience Gibbs would never have thought could be humanly possible.

But Jethro knew he was ready now. Oh, he was still afraid and he was sure that it would never disappear, but he knew how to control it now.

So now Jethro took a washcloth, before he sat down behind Tony so he could lean against the bathtub. His husband leaned against him and laid his head on Jethro's shoulder "I hate this," he said as Gibbs wiped his face and helped him to drink a little water.

"I know," Jethro answered and gave the younger man another sip of water. They had a glass in the bathroom since Tony began to throw up in the middle of the night two weeks ago. At first they thought Tony had caught the bug that had gone through the office. But after a few days Jethro had become really worried. So worried that he never thought of the possibility that Tony could be pregnant.

After a couple of minutes where they just sat there in silence, Jethro stood up and helped his husband on his feet. Tony swayed for a second but found his balance and together they got back to the bedroom.

"Think you can sleep a little more?" Jethro asked as Tony let himself fall into the bed. His lover just mumbled something into his pillow and with a small smile on his lips Gibbs too got into bed again. Anthony snuggled up against him like he did every night and just a few minutes later his breath evened out in sleep.

Yeah live was good.

* * *

Later that morning Tony woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. He inhaled the smell as he snuggled a little deeper into the warm covers of their bed and smiled. It wasn't the first time Jethro made his favorite breakfast, after all was he the first one up almost every morning. But since he was pregnant it just seemed that Jet tried everything to make him happy.  
Not that he hadn't tried before, just not everyday.

But Tony's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Jethro came in. the younger man hadn't opened his eyes yet, but the smell of food got stronger so he was certain his husband had brought the food with him. His stomach growled and he heard Jet laugh.

"Sounds like someones hungry," the older man said. Tony opened his eyes and smiled at his lover.

"Yeah," he answered "We're hungry." It was strange to say 'we' but on the other hand it made him smile much brighter.

Tony sat up and leaned against the headboard. Jethro put the tray down before he got on his side of the bed.

"Abby called," Jethro said as and took a sip of his coffee "Asked if the team could come up for dinner tonight."

"And what did you say?"

"Said I would ask you and call her back."

Tony sighed. They hadn't told the team about his pregnancy. It wasn't that they didn't knew about their marriage, they were all there, Ducky was Jethros best man. But a marriage and a pregnancy were two completely different things. No one except Duck and Abby knew that Tony could get pregnant. It wasn't an uncommon thing these days, but most people still thought that it was against nature and were anything but supportive. As if he had ordered his chromosome to mutate!

He was just afraid that their team, their friends would run if they new the truth. Deep inside he knew that this would never happen. Tim and Ziva had always been supportive. But he couldn't make the fear just disappear. It was there since he learned about his 'condition' and it would be there for the rest of his life.

"We don't have to tell them yet," Jethro suddenly said as he took Tonys hand. The younger man squeezed it and a little smile formed on his lips.

"But we should," he answered "Their our friends."

Jethro leaned forward and pressed his lips on Tony's "And because they our friends they will be happy for us," he said and slid his free hand over his husbands belly.

Tony smiled. He loved when Jet did that and he did it quite often since they knew they would become parents.

The rest of the breakfast was uneventful. They talked about how they would tell the team the exciting news and what they should cook. After that Jethro called Abby back and told her they could all come over tonight.

Tony was anxious. He knew that Jet was right and their friends would be happy for them, but that didn't change anything.

He would just have to wait till tonight and see how it all worked out. Even if Tim and Ziva wouldn't take the news well, he still had Abby and Ducky. And above all Jethro and his baby.

For once in his life he just wanted to be truly happy. His own childhood wasn't the best. Even before his mothers death he was alone most of the time. And a long time ago he had promised himself he wouldn't do this to his own child. He would be there for his kid when he or she needed him and he wouldn't scream at it just because it wanted to go to the playground and not to some boring buisnes party's.

Tony knew that he would make mistakes. Everyone does, it's human. But he wouldn't send his child away just because he had problems handling it or he thought his work was more important – although he didn't believe that could ever happen.

Tony sighed. He wished the conversation would be over already. All this thinking just made him more anxious and that was never a good thing.

He had to find something to distract himself. Maybe he could talk Jet into a little sex session.

TBC

**...**

**A/N: Yeah you guessed right, next will be the big conversation;-) **


End file.
